


I've been waiting my whole life for someone like you to go and pick me up and take away my blues

by Holymichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel!Luke, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hint of Cashton if you squint, I've never tagged before sorry, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, i guess??, it'll get rly sad later, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymichael/pseuds/Holymichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's near death experiences seem to always have something, or someone, in common. He starts risking his life just to see the beautiful boy with crystal blue eyes and honey Blonde hair.</p>
<p>((Title taken from Did It Hurt - NeverShoutNever))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first piece of writing on ao3 (I've written stuff on tumblr before but yeah) so pls be nice :)) This is just the prologue so it's rly short sorry

Ever since Michael got in with the wrong group of people at school, things have been very different. Not necessarily bad different, but not good different either. He became very aware of the surrounding world, the way everything worked together, as if the universe always had an ulterior motive. He hoped the universe was planning something special for him soon, considering the mental torture it had unloaded on him within the past few months.

 

It all started around November, when his mother had kissed the top of his head and told him to stay safe whilst she was gone. He brushed her off, relieved to have a free house for the first time ever. Not that he’d planned any house party or gatherings, more looking forward to walking round the house in his boxers and eating pizza for dinner every night without the concerned rants off of his mother about his health. If only he’d known then that waving to her from the doorway as she hastily made her way into the car and out of the drive would be the last time he’d see her. If only he’d known his rushed “Love ya Mum! Have fun on your trip!” would be the last words he’d ever speak to her. If only he’d known she’d never make it back up that drive. 

He completely shut down after that. Built a brick wall around himself so high that even Calum and Ashton couldn’t break through to him. They tried, really damn hard, but even they could never fully comprehend what Michael lost that day when he answered the phone. Of course, they saw he lost his mother, but he lost his true best friend, his rock, his reason to live. Granted, he didn’t become suicidal or try end his life, but what was the point trying in school with no one to get good grades for, and what was the need to go out when he had no one to come home to? He loved Calum and Ashton dearly, but that was just more of a reason to push them away. He was miserable all the damn time, and by being hurt, he was hurting his two best friends too. 

And that’s how he found himself in the group of kids known to skip class in favour of smoking on the field towards the back of the school, and who often spent their weekends drinking and smoking weed at the local park. He didn’t like the new him, but it was easier this way. His friends didn’t ask how he was, or why he looked sad. They’d just hand him an unlit cigarette and let him smoke his problems away instead. He figured that this was the best way to go, he couldn’t hurt anyone if no one actually cared about him, right? Well, that was his thought process, although Calum and Ashton wouldn’t agree. They both missed Michael massively, but if this was his way of grieving, they could do nothing about it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh would you look at that for speedy updating? Idk if this is good or not (I'm guessing not) but like, I have a really clear idea where this is going and I just wish I could write the whole thing now so I could have the full thing haha. But yeah comments would be appreciated? Or kudos, thats good too!

Michael stood up for the first time since they got to the park and started drinking, and fuck, everything was spinning. He giggled as he tripped over his own feet, and it only made him laugh harder when he heard the laughs of his friends still sat in the circle. Jack, a tall boy with dyed black hair and flannel shirt unbuttoned low enough to just show the top of a tattoo across his chest, stood up to join his side. He wasn’t nearly as drunk as Michael, but still pretty tipsy. They were the only two out of the group who had managed to get fake ID, so were thrown an array of coins and notes and sent off to the nearest off licence to buy more vodka. It was only 7:30, but they’d slowly drank throughout the whole day and he was now heading towards wasted.  
“Slow down, Mikey! Come baaaack!” Jack slurred as Michael happily skipped towards the park exit that lead on to the road. It was pretty impressive, Jack had to admit, that he was so well balanced in his current state. Michael turned 180 degrees so he could face Jack, his skip turning into an awkward stumbling back hop.  
“Dude hurry up! Want more alcohol!” Michael laughed, still facing him. Jack laughed at the childish behaviour of his friend and shook his head.

Michael had been friends with Jack all the way back from the start of year 9. They sat together in English. Michael knew all about his friendship group, knew they were trouble. He’d been told several times, even by his mother. Yet, he just didn’t understand. He liked Jack, Jack had always been nice to him, and had no reason to hate him. He’d always wondered about that friendship group, couldn’t see why they got so much shit for being different. After the loss of his mother, word got round, and Jack did the one thing he could think of to cheer Michael up, offer him alcohol and a laugh. Michael was sceptical at first, could basically hear his mother screaming at him about staying away from ‘that gang’, but Jack intrigued him, so he took him up on his offer. That one off occasion quickly became a regular thing, and by early spring, Michael found himself stuck in the endless cycle of drugs and alcohol. 

Michael could feel the happiness bubbling in his tummy, he loved this feeling of numbness to the outside world. Nothing mattered to him but his friends and the uncontrollable good spirit he had when drinking. It was addictive, this wave of bliss and lack of pain. Well, until he woke up, and the nagging feeling of his heart was back reminding him of his problems, screaming at him to feel. It would chip away at him constantly until the only thing he could do was drown it in a mix of vodka and coke. 

He threw his hands in the air and did a 360 spin, still hopping from foot to foot. He’d made it out of the park by this point, and was stood on the vast pavement next to the road. Even tipsy, Jack knew this could end badly. He’s not stupid, but a drunk teenager who currently feels nothing but warmth and hostility to reality is.

“Hey, Mikey, watch out.” He was stood a few feet away from Michael, but Michael didn’t pick up on the serious tone his friend had taken on.

“Isn’t life wonderful, Jacky?” Michael exclaimed, twirling closer to the road.

“Yeah, Michael, stop. Road, remember?” Jack insisted, begging his mind to make the world stop moving around him. But Michael was in his own little world. Everything was fuzzy and he couldn’t see further than his outstretched arms. He kept twirling round and round, enjoying the way the colours around him were all melting in to each other: Blue, green, gray, all swirling around his line of vision and making the corners of his mouth turn up into an ecstatic grin. 

Jack shot forward as soon as he heard a distant hum of a car heading towards them, but admittedly, he wasn’t in the best state of mind either, tripping over his own feet and landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. He looked up and tried to focus his hazy vision on Michael to see he’d twirled right into the middle of the road.

“Mikey! For fucks sake, Michael! CAR!” And for the first time Michael seemed to register what Jack was saying. His twirling came to a stop when he was facing the direction the sound was coming from, and the grin was wiped from his face when he saw the distracted driver looking out to the attractive sight of the park. Michaels mind had stopped giggling and swirling and was now screaming at him to move, for fucks sake Michael, move! But he was frozen. His feet were planted to the ground and all he could do was stare at was apparently going to be his death. He threw his arms in front of his face in some desperate and pathetic attempt of protection and squeezed his eyes shut ready for the impact. He could faintly hear Jack’s frantic screaming from the pavement, but tuned it out with his own internal screaming of curse words and apologies.

The world seemed to stop. The slight breeze that had been previously cooling his alcohol flushed skin had gone. The mid summer evening sun seemed to dim. The only sound he could hear was Shit, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry repeating over and over in his own head. It was only when he heard the screeching of car tires against gravel and left a few seconds of growing hope that he hesitantly opened his eyes. He let out a shaky breath he didn’t realise he was holding when he saw the man, about 30 or so, gripping his steering wheel with wide eyes and dropped mouth, about 3 feet away from him. Michael swung round quickly to look around him, because, I’m not dead right? This is all still real life? But everything was still how it was, and soon enough he felt the breeze dance against the goosebumps rising all over his skin.

He stopped when he saw a flash of crystal blue and locked eyes with the boy across the street. He didn’t look overly concerned he’d just seen Michael almost ran over right in front of him, in fact, was that a smile Michael just saw? He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, taking in the boy across the street. He looked almost angelic, Michael thought, with his baby blue eyes and soft grin that brought out these amazing deep dimples in his cheeks, and a quiff of honey Blonde hair. Michael was still panting from the fucking near death experience he’d just had, yet he was more interested in the tall boy stood a few metres from him. But before he could even say a word of acknowledgement, the boy turned on his heel and headed away in the other direction, away from the hectic scene Michael was still trying to comprehend.

“Mate, are you all right? That was close!” He was snapped out of his daze by an unfamiliar voice, and turned his head to focus on the guy leaning out of his car. His head was pounding, and he couldn’t tell whether it was the comedown from the alcohol, the fact he almost just fucking died, or the fact that a beautiful boy had just been stood metres from him, smiling about it?

“I think so?”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really bad filler chapter but pretty necessary for the next chapter anyway. Im v. v. sorry but like, the next chapter will be 10 times better I promise. Also, I wanted to introduce some characters in to this as well so yeah

Michael went back to school on Monday with the main objective to find this mysterious boy. From what he could tell, they were about the same age, and so he spent the day skipping class in favour to walk around the corridors, peeking in classrooms and hanging out in the boys’ bathroom. So far he’d found no sign of him, and it just left him more curious as to who this boy was. He’d never seen him before, he knows that for a fact, would have remembered someone like him. And yet, he felt like he almost knew him already. He couldn’t get his head around it, and almost wished he could relive that night just to get a clearer image of his face.

As the final bell rang he sighed before making his way to his locker. He’d hoped he’d be successful in his hunt for the boy from Saturday night, but as he sloped to the other side of school, that small glimmer of hope was quickly vanishing. He opened his locker and pulled out the jacket he’d left in there earlier. After closing his locker again, he turned to head to the school doors, before a friendly voice pulled him out of his trance.

“Mikey, hey wait up!” He looked over his shoulder to see Jack jogging towards him, and pulled out one of the ear buds he’s had in all day. “I haven’t seen you all day, everything good?” Jack asked when he reached Michael’s side.

“Yeah, just didn’t feel like classes today.” He shrugged. Jack examined his face a second before continuing.

“You have no important classes tomorrow, right?”

It was a stupid question, really. Did Michael find any class ever important? No. His attendance level was at an all time low, having made quite the habit of sneaking round school grounds and hiding in empty classrooms. The only lesson he’d make the effort to show up in was music. The teacher, Mr. Fern, was his favourite, and it was basically an hour of playing guitar in the corner of the room. Mr. Fern had encouraged Michael on multiple occasions to enter talent competitions, giving him flyer after flyer he’d grabbed round the local bars and clubs. Michael appreciated it, he really did, after all, it was quite the confidence boost knowing his teacher had such faith in his skills, but it wasn’t really his thing. And anyway, it’s not like he’d be making his mother proud by bringing home some fancy trophy, or whatever the prize was. 

“Depends. What are you asking for?” He questioned, pushing open the main doors once they reached the school’s exit. He stopped short at the schools car park, knowing Jack walked the short distance home, whilst he drove his mum’s old Volkswagon golf.

“There’s some band playing at Eddie’s tonight. Its like, $8 entry, but free booze the rest of the night, so worth it. You in?” 

He thought about it for a minute. He’d kind of already planned on just watching some shitty reruns tonight with pizza. Obviously, he loves going out and drinking, having fun with his mates, but he was feeling a bit down about not finding the blonde boy, and he’s a little tired after roaming round school today…

Fuck it, he thought. 

“Yeah sure, I’ll be there,” He nodded, “what time does it start?”

“7:30, but be at Molly’s for 6. See you later!” Jack gave a quick wave before turning on his heel and rushing off in the other direction off of school grounds. He watched Jack’s retreating mess of black hair before he got lost in the sea of students leaving school. 

Michael sighed before heading to his car and unlocking it. He slipped in, leaning forward to rest his head on the steering wheel. He did this everyday, allowing himself to calm down after being in school for hours. He hadn’t gone to a single class today, and the more he thought about the worst he felt. He hadn’t always been like this, actually used to quite like going to school. He used to get good grades too. He remembered the first time he’d gotten an A* in school, and his mother took him to his favourite restaurant to celebrate it, telling him over and over that she knew he would ace that exam and reminding him how proud she was. He used to love hanging out with Ashton and Calum as well, even if they did make him wanna puke with their non stop flirting and play fighting (not that they’d admit that, of course). He even remembered the time he skipped an English lesson with Jack (Just to see what he does, he’d told Ash and Calum after their intense questioning that lunch time, It was just one time, I swear!) and his mother had grounded him as soon as he got home. But after his mother died, he just stopped trying completely, started skipping lessons with Jack more frequently. He hated himself for becoming like this, knew his mother must be up there cursing at him, but it was too late. He took a deep breath before sitting up again and staring out the windshield. He put the key in the ignition before speeding off home.

...

Michael pushed open Molly’s front door without bothering to knock, heading up the stairs that lead to her bedroom, where undoubtedly everyone would be.

“Guys, I’m here,” He called lightly, pushing open the door to find his friends scattered about Molly’s bedroom. He received a chorus of ‘hey’s and ‘Mikey’s here’ as he came in to the room, before sitting on the floor in between Matt and Kaylin at the foot of Molly’s bed. Michael scanned the faces around the room nervously before he felt Kaylin lean in to him and whisper in his ear:

“She isn’t here yet, you’re safe.” He visibly relaxed at this and turned to smile at Kaylin. Kaylin was his favourite of the girls in the group, she’d always been the nicest to him. She was also the only person in the world that knew Michael was gay, so he loved her dearly. Her pale lilac hair finished just below her boobs, and her full fringe framed her face perfectly. She had an array of piercings in her ears, and wore a black ring in her nose. If Michael was in to girls, he’d like to think he and Kaylin could be a thing, but he wasn’t, and he enjoyed her friendship just as much. As for the ‘she’ Kaylin was referring to, Michael was glad Emily wasn’t here yet. The said girl was, to put it nicely, obsessed with Michael, and was growing a little bored with her never ending embarrassment she called ‘flirting’. She was a sweet girl and everything, but like mentioned, he just wasn’t into girls. Besides, she was crazy anyway. 

He pulled out his phone to check the time. 6:17. He looked up at the door as he heard it open, and Jack and his girlfriend, Maya, entered holding a few pizza boxes each.

“Eat up losers, we’re drinking a lot tonight,” Jack laughed, stacking the boxes in the middle of Molly’s bed, resulting in a scrumble of hungry teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, very sorry for the filler chapter. Luke is gonna reappear in the next chapter, I promise. How cute is Kaylin? I want a Kaylin. Also, thank you for the positive feedback I'm getting for this, I appreciate the kudos and the bookmarks woo thanks! I'll aim to have the next chapter up tomorrow, Saturday at the latest!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far so I hope that excuses me for not updating in a couple days and leaving you with the previous shitty chapter?? This has quite a lot of swearing in btw, just feel like I should warn you. Enjoyyyy

“Jack! Jack, did you see which way Kaylin went?!” Michael struggled to get his voice heard over the loud thumping of the band’s music in the club. Kaylin had gone to the bar to get them both a drink about 20 minutes ago, and Michael was worried about the amount of time she was taking. He’d gone to the bar in search of her but came up short, instead trying to find any of his friends.

 

“No, but lets dance!” Jack drunkenly squealed, tugging on Michael’s arm like an excited puppy. Michael shrugged his hand off of his shoulder and took another glance around the room.

 

“Yeah maybe later, I’m worried about Kay!” He shouted in response, nervously trying to spot her lilac hair in the darkened room. He took a few steps back and found himself lost in a sea of people. Surprisingly, he hadn’t much been in the mood for drinking that night, and Kaylin being Kaylin, she stuck with him and joined him on the binge of drinking Coke all night. He’d drunk enough to give the room an unsteadiness when he walked, but other than that, his mind was clear. They’d been sat in a booth by the corner just listening to the band and talking about random shit. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket again but still nothing. He swiped the screen across and typed in his passcode, opening his contacts and trying to call Kaylin for the 5th time since she disappeared. The phone rang 6 times before Kaylin’s voicemail played. He sighed, and headed for the exit to look for her quickly outside.

 

He took a deep breath as he entered the fresh air outside the club, once again pulling out his phone to check for messages. It was dark outside, and to his right he could just see a group of what looked like mid-20’s men smoking. When their smoke passed by him he took another deep breath, filling his lungs with their second hand smoke. God, he could do with a cigarette right now. He could still hear the music faintly in the background, and finally found himself relaxing. The cool night breeze hit his skin, causing goose bumps to raise along the length of his bare arm.

 

“Alex, for fucks sake, let go! _Stop it._ ” His head whipped round at the sound of a familiar voice, and he let out a breath of relief when his gaze fell upon the lilac fringe. But, when his eyes moved down slightly, he saw the large fist that was tightly gripped around her arm. He followed the muscular arm connected to the fist to see the last person he would want to see right now. _Alex_.

 

Alex was Kaylin’s ex-boyfriend, and Michael _resented_ him. They broke up after months of both emotional and physical abuse. He’d completely broken down her self confidence and torn her value of self worth. She was ok now, her cuts and bruises healed, and she was starting to love herself again. Michael figured his friendship group was just one mix of fucked up minds.

 

His fists clenched when he saw him holding her like that. He was trying to drag her across the street, to what he recognised as Alex’s car, and _Oh shit, what is going to do to her?!_

 

“Alex, you’re hurting me, _please_ let go!” He heard her plea. Ok, he was mad. He was more than mad, and who did this asshole think he was going after the girl he _fucking broke_. His breath was heavy with anger and his fists were clenching and unclenching. He wasn’t drunk, but he wasn’t sober either, and his alcohol fuelledmind made the decision for him as he strode across the street to where his best friend was being pulled towards a silver Honda.

 

“Let go.” He growled when he reached the two of them. Kaylin’s head snapped up to meet his eyes, and he saw the tears welling up in her Azurite eyes.

 

“Back the fuck off.” Alex matched Michael’s low warning tone. His jaw tightened and his grip visibly tightened around Kaylin’s forearm, making her squirm. Michael swallowed hard as he looked up at the boy who had a couple inches on him. He had a lot more muscle than Michael did, and he found himself cursing his love for pizza and hate for work outs.

 

“I swear to god, if you don’t let go I’ll-” He was cut off by a low chuckle coming from Alex’s mouth.

 

“What Clifford? What will you do?” Alex laughed. Michael gritted his teeth as the anger bubbling in his stomach got stronger. It ran through his veins like he breathed it, every inch of his being stinging with the need to hurt this guy the way he hurt her. He looked back down to Kaylin, the mascara stained tears slipping onto her cheeks, leaving black trails down her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth parted in pain at the strength of Alex’s grip. She shook her head slightly, silently pleading with Michael to just let it go. But he couldn’t. He stood frozen for a few seconds weighing out his options. Yes ok, this guy was bigger, stronger than he was, but does that mean he should just let his friend be pushed away and hurt by him? Alex gave another short laugh, “yeah, that’s what I thought, get in the car Kaylin.” His attention diverted off of Michael and back to the girl, looking smaller than ever. Alex yanked open the passenger seat to his car before Michael reached out and pulled his arm away from the handle.

 

“She isn’t going anywhere with you. One last time, let her go.” He snarled out slowly, eyes darkening with a mix of anger, resentment, and just a hint of fear. Alex dropped Kaylin’s arm, and she immediately gripped on to his.

 

“Alex no, just drop it.” She pulled his arm back but he shoved her roughly to the side, pushing his shoulders back, clearly squaring up for a fight.

 

“Alright you little shit, I told you to back the fuck off. But you just couldn’t stay out of my fucking business could you?” His voice was raising the further he spoke, and he took a couple steps towards Michael. Michael stood his ground, standing up as straight as possible in attempts to look a little taller. “I appreciate your attempts at helping your little friend, but I have the slut covered and I can look after her from here.”

 

_That’s it._

Before he could even think about it, he was pulling his fist back, before punching Alex in the nose. Alex, as if unaffected, pounced forward, pushing Michael to the floor and quickly clambering on top of him, using his position as an advantage as he repeatedly brought his fist down into Michael’s face. Michael weakly attempted to grab his fist, push him off, _anything_ , but his strength was nothing compared to Alex’s. Kaylin stood to the side, frozen in fear as she watched her best friend be endlessly punched by her ex-boyfriend. She wanted to scream, or cry, or attempt to pull Alex up but she couldn’t move, muscles still and unable to move.

 

Michael’s desperate attempts to fight back were getting more and more pathetic. He couldn’t even make out Alex’s face as everything was beginning to blur. He could feel several trails of blood making its way down his face, and everything hurt. He squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears escaping, and _fuck_ he was in pain. He opened his eyes again and there was nothing but a mix of black and white swarming in his vision. He didn’t even want to think about how many hits he’d taken to his face.

 

Suddenly, the weight that was sat upon his chest was lifted, and he felt one kick to the stomach before everything stopped. He twisted on to his side and began to heave, a few drops of blood making its way up his throat and onto the cold gray sidewalk below him. His mouth tasted of metal. He tried focusing his eyes, but all he could focus on was the pain surrounding his whole body before everything became black and the world just stopped.

 

…

 

He felt something warm and wet prodding at his cheek and he suddenly became aware of his consciousness. _Am I dead?_ He couldn’t help but wonder when all he could see was white. He tried to sit up but his body didn’t agree with him as he stayed frozen on the spot.

 

“Thanks for helping out, um,?” He heard the familiar voice, sounding weak and tired. He took this as a sign that Alex hadn’t hurt her after he fell unconscious. He also took it as a sign that he was, in fact, not dead.

 

“Luke. It’s Luke.” _Wait, what?_ He didn’t recognise the voice and mentally furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to place the name. Did he even know a Luke? There was a Luke in his Biology class, but he knew for a fact that was not his voice.

 

“Well, um, thanks Luke. Do you think he’ll be ok?” The warm wet material was pressed onto his face again and he wanted to squirm away, because _fuck, that hurt._ Luke hesitated a few seconds before responding.

 

“Yeah, he’ll always be ok. I’ll just clear off the blood and clean his cuts with some anti-septic wipes and he should be fine.” He sounded unsure of his own words, but continued dabbing the wet flannel on the, what he thought was, the unconscious boy laid in front of him. Michael couldn’t help but notice his voice was as sweet and smooth and syrup. Luke’s palms were sweaty as he gently wiped up the blood off of Michael’s face. _I really shouldn’t be doing this,_ he thought to himself, _I shouldn’t be making contact with him._

 

“Do you know him?” The girl, Kaylin he thinks her name is, asked, bringing him out of his inner thoughts that were consuming him. He squinted his eyes in thought as he rinsed the blood off of the flannel in a bowl of warm water the left of him. Does he know him? Well…

 

“Erm, yeah, yeah you could say. Don’t think he knows me though.” He quietly answered. Michael, again, mentally furrowed his eyebrows. _Well that’s a little weird._ He couldn’t think why someone would know him without him knowing them too. He wasn’t a very popular guy outside of his friendship group. He was willing himself to be able to move again, to be able to open his eyes or just anything to show he could hear what they were saying.

 

“Oh right.” The room fell back into silence, and Luke carried on wiping the soft material, bringing it up to Michael’s forehead and wiping the blood that had dried there.

 

“Is the other guy ok?” Luke asked hesitantly, not sure whether it was a touchy subject, as he didn’t really know how the fight broke out. All he knew was that if he didn’t step in, Michael could have easily ended up dead. If Michael could move, he’d of tensed at the mention of the ‘other guy’. He had no doubt that Kaylin would have tensed for the both of them anyway.

 

“Mikey broke his nose. He deserved it, he’s a prick anyway.” That made him smile. Well, if he could smile. Luke laughed slightly, before coughing to cover it up. Michael was begging himself to wake up. He just wanted to know who this Luke person was, wanted to know who that angelic laugh belonged to, whose voiced sounded like pure _sex_.

 

“Hey, can you pass me those wipes over there?” Luke’s voice rang out again, and Michael was mesmerised before he realised what those wipes involved. His mother had kept some in the first aid kit, and Michael still remembered the first time she brought them out when Michael scraped his knee open at the park, still remembered the absolute burn when the wipe was swiped against his exposed and broken skin. He wanted to squirm away from reach before the cold wipe was pressed to his face, but no, he was still frozen.

 

He felt it press to the large wounds littered over his face, and _fuck, no, no shit that stings, stop stop stop-_

“Stop!” He suddenly shouted, eyes springing open as he automatically reached forward and gripped the arm of the boy sat just to his side. His eyes fell upon the wide crystal blue ones he’d first seen just a couple days prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't proof read any of my chapters btw, which I realise is really bad oops so sorry for any mistakes. I kind of had a really clear plan of how this was gonna carry out but then I went 100000 miles away from that when I was writing this chapter so idk maybe it'll change up a bit?? idk idk idk you'll all have to see! Thanks for kudos and stuff, and even just reading. You guys are the best!!!


End file.
